One Week
by OmiPendragon17
Summary: Kurama was asked to stay with Botan for the week to look after Koenma's office while Koenma is on vacation. 2nd chappy up!
1. Chapter 1

**One Week**

by: Omi17

* I do not own YYH

* Youko Kurama X Botan

*LEMON!

---

Koenma leaves for a week-long vacation, asking Kurama to help out Botan look after his pending works in his office while he was away.

Kurama's knowledge and care-filled judgments were the main reason he had chosen Kurama for this assignment, furthermore, he wanted to make sure Yusuke won't be "taking advantage" of the situation, being alone with Botan.

Although Koenma would be away, work at the Reikai realm must remain continuous in order to maintain peace, therefore finding a vacant chamber to stay would be impossible. Koenma was left with no choice but to ask Botan to let Kurama stay in her place just for the week. Botan, ever so innocent and without malice, was more than happy to "help" remedy the problem.

Kurama was still in his school when he got Koenma's message. He stood motionlessly like a tree on a winter day, seriously thinking:

_A week alone with Botan at her place..._

Mixed emotions crawled down on him, he was not sure how to react. His wandering thoughts was broken when Hiei dropped by surprise. He was giving this look to Kurama T.T

"H-Hiei... what are you doing here?"

"What's with that look?" Hiei replied in question of Kurama's seriously confused look a while ago.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" Hiei answered with an insulting T_T expression

"It's not easy to jump into conclusions, why are you here by the way? something urgent?"

"Hnh I was sent to fetch you"

"I see, but I haven't even packed my things yet"

"You won't need to pack anything if you're planning to stay naked for the rest of the week" he smirked, he was using his 3rd eye to see right through the Kitsune inside Kurama and he can tell by Youko's looks, his friend have hidden intentions far more intimate.

Kurama just grinned upon realizing what Hiei did " have you ever heard of the saying, Curiosity killed the cat? "

"I'm no cat" he smirked again

On their way to Koenma's office, Kurama was getting more absent minded than he had been the past weeks. The fact is, his trail of thoughts has been leading him to his lustful dreams about Botan. It all started after realising Yusuke has been growing a keen interest on Botan. This persuaded his Youko side to be more precise with what he had always wanted, always loved, and always desired--Botan.

Youko and Kurama are basically one and the same, the only difference the transformation brings aside from the obvious physical aspects, is that Youko is more direct specially with Kurama's unknown mischievous thoughts that he restrains himself from doing in human form.

"Ah there you are, Kurama I'm sorry to have sent you in earlier than planned, I have to finish some errands on my way to the hotel so I have to adjust my schedule" Koenma explained

"I see.."

Koenma handed him a map

"Here's the map to Botan's, it's her day off today but she's already expecting you just make sure she doesn't do any mess in my office while I'm gone you know very well how she can be clumsy at times, well I gotta run" with that, he left in a flash.

"Hnh. Enjoy yourself kitsune" Hiei grinned and in an instant left

As he nears her place, he was getting more anxious, he could vividly play his previous dreams in his mind:

Botan, bare and beautiful, sitting on his lap, caressing him as he nibble on her neck and reaches for her well-shaped bosom.

She moaned in pleasure, this aroused him even more that he was not able to hold back transforming into Youko. He lay her gently as she nips on his left fox ear. She teasingly trailed her soft hands on his back all the way down his wagging tail. This pleasured him so much that he seemed to have lost himself in bliss and without hesitation, he owned her.

When Kurama finally arrived at Botan's place, he was completely stimulated just thinking about his dreams that he almost transformed into Youko, the side of him that has more of an iron will to do what he wanted to do.

He carefully knocked at the door.

Inside, Botan was cooking dinner. Being care-free and benignant, she was clad in a loose sando shirt and a fitting miniskirt. She took off the baby pink apron she was wearing while cooking to answer the door. She failed to noticed that one of her sando sleeve was hanging a bit lower than it should off her shoulder. She was also too comfortable being at home that she mindlessly forgot to put on a bra.

She got to the door and greeted Kurama with that adorable childish smile.

"Oh Kurama, hi! come on in, sorry this place is a bit messy, let me help you with your things"

Kurama was surprised at how Botan looked, it was rather seducing. He could barely see her left breast.

"Ah, No, it's ok, I got it, I'm really sorry I have to trouble you for the week Botan"

"Nah, no trouble at all, it's nice to have good company every once in a while I'm just really embarrassed, I wish I could've cleaned up more" She replied as she carelessly picks up some manga lying around the floor while they were heading to the dining area. As she bents down to collect the mangas, Kurama had an almost full view of Botan's lite lavender underwear.. which happens to be laced :P

With that view, Kurama almost immediately transformed into Youko but again restrained himself. As Botan turns turns around after setting her manga collection aside, she saw that Kurama had held his head as if going through a severe headache.

"Kurama, are you ok?" she worriedly asked

"Y-yeah I'm ok, don't worry .. I was just adjusting my human form in this realm" he tried to smile jokingly as he tried to convince her to believe his excuse.

"Hmn, that's right, I almost forgot the atmosphere here is different, but you know you can always stay here in your yokai form Kurama if it would make you feel much better"

"thank you Botan but I really would rather be Kurama right now"

"well, if you're more comfy that way, that's fine with me then" she answered cheerfully

_I have to hold back and restrain myself, I can't be Youko right now, it's just too risky _

He thought to himself

While having Dinner:

"By the way Kurama, I'm really sorry we have to share a room"

Kurama was surprised at what he heard, he knew he's be alone with Botan but it didn't occurred to him that they would be staying in the same room. He got anxious and rather excited but then he got worried thinking:

_Botan. . this seems bad, I might not be able to restrain myself anymore, just these past situations I'm already having a hard time holding myself back, I don't know If I can hold it still by that time. But I have to. Although there's barely any change in my state of mind being Youko, I can't deny the fact that . . the yokai side of me is still too intense. I don't want to hurt you Botan, I love you._

"I should probably sleep on the couch" he insisted

"I'm rather surprised Koenma-sama didn't include it in his message to you, I'm really sorry Kurama but well, as you can see, my couch is pretty small, I don't think you'll be able to sleep there comfortably, don't worry I have an extra futon mattress you can use, Yusuke bought it with him when he had to stay overnight for a mission and he never got it back, it's still in my room" she innocently continued

_Yusuke?! stayed in her room. . _

"Yusuke stayed here?"

"Yeah he stayed for one night . ." She then realized what Kurama might have been thinking

"B-But it's not what you think! I mean, we didn't I mean, I'm sure you know" she tried to explain

Kurama forced himself to smile " Of course"

" He had to stay for a mission, we ended up playing some video games the whole night" she laughed "so you see it was really nothing hahah"

Botan tried to defend her innocence, she did not want to have a bad image in Kurama's mind, in fact, she had always hoped that Kurama would see her as someone far more special than a friend. How many times did she thought she have failed in trying to impress Kurama. Sadly, in time she had given up. She's well aware of the dozen of fangirls Kurama has and with his status, she thought she's no good for him, so the least she could do is maintain her good image and friendship with him.

On the contrary to Botan's beliefs, Kurama had in fact, always admired her and in time had fallen inlove with her, and as he continues to see Botan and Yusuke getting along too well at certain times, his agressiveness to intimacy with Botan tends to get more vivid each day, his lustful dreams was just one obvious outcome.

After he found out about Yusuke's short stay, Kurama had unconsciously transformed into Youko

"Very well, if you insists, I'll stay with you Botan, I'm greatful for the offer" he smirked secretly then instantly turned back to his Kurama form in a blink of an eye.

Botan just smiled, she was not bothered by the transformations at all.

After Dinner, Kurama was about to take care of the dishes but Botan insisted

"It's ok let me do the cleaning, you're my guest after all why don't you rest up" she offered

"It's not a big deal, I always do the dishes at my mother's house"

"well. . if you insists, I'll be having a nice warm bath then" she headed to the bathroom "thanks Kurama" she blushed

Soap began to foam on Kurama's hands as he washes the dishes. As he watch the foam form he couldn't help but think of the soap bubbles that would be forming that moment on Botan's body while she was bathing. Just imagining her bare like that was enough to stimulate him, specially now that he has an idea of how her bosoms would actually really look like after his faint view of part of it from earlier. They were so much nicer than from what he had been imagining the past weeks.

Feeling he was going to transform into Youko again, he brushed off the thought and finished doing the dishes. He headed to the room and changed his clothes hoping for a good night's sleep. He let the lights off as he intended to sleep early for tomorrow's assignments at Koenma's office.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he noticed Botan entering the room. Instead of turning the lights on, she turned on the little white bunny lamp on her desk to illuminate the room partially as she reaches for some clean fresh underwear from the closet. Kurama remained in the dark side of the room where his futon was and had a good full view of Botan who was fresh out of the bath with only a clean pink towel covering her still dripping body. Kurama's eyes widened at the sight to behold.

He was furiously trying to hold back and stop from turning into Youko, but the next event have made him lost the battle. Botan was going to change right then and there without her knowing the fox has been made aroused by her innocent beauty. She carelessly sat on the lower side of the bed and threw her towel on the other side. She was reaching for her panty to wear when a tall and handsome figure suddenly stood right before her. Fox ears twitching and tail graciously swaying.

"K-Kurama?!"

Her eyes widened as she blushed, she tried to reach for her towel to cover her body but before she could move her hands, the Kitsune had stealthily but lovingly lay her on the bed, without hesitation pinning her down.

"Kurama?"

He stared into her eyes passionately, he lowered his face to hers almost resulting to a kiss, but instead, he brushed his cheeks against hers as he seductively whispered in her ear

"It's Youko"

Tsuzuku (To be continued). . .

---

Notes: I really intended for this to be a one shot fanfic but due to my busy schedule right now I will have to split it up into 2 chapters , I do promise to upload the 2nd chapter by this weekend when I have enough free time or hopefully earlier this week, hope you enjoyed it for now


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week**

by: Omi17

* I do not own YYH

* Youko Kurama X Botan

*LEMON!

Chapter 2:

---

"Y-Youko?"

He brushed the tip of his nose softly against her neck letting his breath warm the corners of her collarbone. He looked at her eyes again, serious, firm and certain.

"Botan. ."

He spoke as he lovingly caress her blushing cheeks.

"I can't hold it back any longer. . I need you. . "

Botan misunderstood Youko's intention, which was to confess his feelings, his love for her. Instead, she thought he was only after her "flesh" upon seeing her bare like that.

Before Youko had the chance to continue his words, Botan has delivered a slap on his face. He was shocked. . . he looked at her with his golden eyes wide open and wondering.

Tears had began to form on Botan's eyes.

"Stop it! . . how dare you Kurama! how could you?! I'm not a bitch that you can you just jump into whenever you feel like it! "

With that, Youko let go of his hold and transformed back into Kurama. He was so embarassed and disappointed at himself, he couldn't face Botan after what he did.

He got the towel from the other side of the bed, helped Botan up and wrapped it around her to cover her nakedness. Botan blushed. This sudden change of action, from aggressive to gentle and subtle made her confused. She wanted to ask him to clear her puzzled thoughts, but her lips won't let her utter a single word.

"I'm sorry Botan. . " he started hesitantly, for the first time in both his yokai and human life, he was not sure of what to say or how to say it.

"I'm sorry. . I didn't know what came over me. . I just. ." he continued facing the carpeted floor

"Kurama, I will always be here for you, to help you out in anyway that I can, you know that. .but. . please. .don't toy with my feelings"

That's when it came to him, how Botan must've misunderstood his intentions from earlier. He was finally able to face her again, ever more sincere, he looked deep in her confused pink eyes hoping it would help clear the cloud in her thoughts.

"Ever since I started living as Kurama, I can't help but adapt human emotions Botan. I was. . able to develop cowardness and fear in accepting my emotions. . so as Kurama, I could hardly talk to you and tell you what I've been wanting to say. .what I've. . always wanted to let you know. . I'm really sorry"

"Kurama?"

_What are you saying? why are you saying this now Kurama? _

She thought as she tries to supress her long kept admiration for the young man in front of him. As she tries unsuccessfully to keep her love for him unnoticed.

"Me as Youko as however. . kept the aggressiveness of the yokai that I am. . or was. .being rather frank and willful. and lately. . that inner side of me had been growing immensely tired of holding back how I feel for you Botan. . how I . . I love you. . Botan."

He wholeheartedly confessed.

"And I'm sorry. . I'm sorry that I have to let it go this far just to be able to tell you this Botan. I didn't mean for it to end up this way. I guess, I just can't stand seeing the chance of you being mine slowly slip away. "

He caressed her cheeks even blushing more than before at what she heard. But the last of his statement made her question

"Uh. . Kurama. . w-what do you mean slip away? I . . I'm not going anywhere, am I?"

He coldly stared at the futon mattress Yusuke has left in Botan's room when he was there. That's when Botan realized

_Yusuke? could it be possible that he's. . .actually jealous of Yusuke? O_O_

She couldn' help but giggled at the thought

"Hnh? uh. . was there something that I. ."

"Are you thinking about Yusuke?" she asked smiling

"I will admit, I am rather jealous of him. It seemed to me he's always a step ahead of me in getting closer to you"

Kurama was surprised when Botan has held his cheek in her soft hands, carefully caressing the part where she had slapped him earlier. This made him blush.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I hope it didn't hurt that bad. . you really surprised me"

"You had the right to defend yourself, besides it's a good thing you did, honestly I don't know what else I could've done to you as Youko"

"What? you mean rape me? " Botan joked laughing but Kurama only smiled and answered

"No. . make love to you"

Botan was pretty much embarassed at her joke.

"But I guess you might have considered it as rape if it's a one sided love" Kurama laughed fakely, hoping Botan would see his statement as a joke.

Instead, Botan rested her head on his shoulder whispering

"Who said it was a one sided love?"

Kurama was surprised at what he heard, or at least he thought he heard. He thought he was probably hearing things until Botan looked up on his charming face, reaching in his enigmatic eyes and continued

"I've always loved you"

Unconsciously, Kurama's eyes turned golden yellow as he reaches down to her hoping for a serene kiss. Botan tangled her fingers into Kurama's silky red hair as they shared a passionate kiss. She paused for a moment as she felt the Fox ears on the way of her brushing fingers.

"Are you worried seeing me like this?" He asked in deep concern

She smiled assuring him that everything is alright as she shook her head negating

"I trust you, as much as I love you"

With that, Youko continued to kiss her lovingly. He pauses every now and then to trail light kisses down her chin, further to her neck and collarbone.

It tickled her. In return, she nips on his fox ears as she rubs her uncertain fingers down his nape. That was how he had always dreamt it would feel;

electrifyingly romantic. He wagged his tail in pleasure. His kisses continued to move lower down until it reached her finely shaped bosoms. She blushed deeper as he gently removed the fabric keeping their skins apart. He carefully gave her left bosom a lick while his hand lovingly massages the other. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan. It was an inviting sound as his ears twitched in more excitement.

---=MISSING PARAGRAPH HERE. . . SORRY=---

Finally, he has made her his as he was hers long before she knew. He tucked her in his everlasting embrace as they both fell asleep happy and contented in each other's loving fold.

They both hoped how that moment would never end. . but then again, it's just the FIRST night of the week.

**Notes:**

Not sure if I should continue this with a third chappy or just end it here, after all it was supposed to be just a one shot. . . hhmmm.. . by the way, I had to leave one long paragraph out which contains the "love scene's" complete details since I don't wanna end up being kicked off of due to explicitly mature content, if you want to read the full chappy though with the left out part on this version, just feel free to request the original from me, I'll be more than happy to send it so you can enjoy the full chapter, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it for now ^_^


End file.
